1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the disinfection of refuse such as garbage. The present invention more particularly relates to an apparatus for the disinfection of garbage and the like especially when received from marine vessels and under quarantine.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the marine industry, it has been commonplace in past years for the garbage which accumulates on the ship and like refuse to be merely cast overboard during the journey into the surrounding ocean.
The dumping of such refuse or garbage at sea has now become illegal and seamen are required to dispose of their accumulated garbage at the port which is their destination.
In the United States, refuse, garbage and the like is quarantined by the Food and Drug Administration as soon as the garbage reaches the dock.
Inspectors from the Food and Drug Administration will normally require that the crewmen seal up the refuse or garbage in an approved container and, thereafter, demand that it be disposed of by suitable means to prevent the transfer of harmful disease or bacteria to the continental United States.
One prior art method for dealing with this problem has been the incineration or burning of the garbage which itself contributes to environmental pollution.
It would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for the disinfection of garbage, refuse and like materials accumulated on the ships which system for disinfection could quickly and easily rid the shipowner of the refuse problem.
Several prior art devices have been patented which attempt to disinfect or sterilize garbage, refuse or the like in some sort of container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,980 issued to R. A. Kleinguenther, entitled "Apparatus and Process for Treating Wood and Fibrous Materials" teaches the use of an apparatus and process for treating wood and other fibrous materials within a hermetically sealed, heat insulated chamber at a certain atmospheric pressure and temperature range, the purpose of which would be to dry the fibrous materials to increase the tensile strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,289 issued to B. Greenfield, entitled "Steam Cooking Process" would teach the use for a method for cooking foods wherein the food may be cooked at various temperatures out of contact with the fuel gases and under a flowing pressure of a premixed stream of air and steam, by allowing the cooking chamber to have continuous ventilation to the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,445 issued to Paul Kunz, entitled "Pressure Vessel and Method for Cooking Food in a Pressure Vessel" would teach the use of a pressure vessel having therein a first zone in which solid material is introduced, and a second zone in the lower portion of the vessel where liquid is accumulated during the cooking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,527 issued to W. Lodige, et al, entitled "Method for Sterilizing Bulk Materials" teaches the use of sterilization by means of steam or hot gas, wherein batches of material are centrifuged in a closed chamber with simultaneous addition of sterilizing medium. Thereafter, the sterilizing medium is separated out from the material at a sub-atmospheric pressure with centrifuging of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,625 issued to A. L. Dunham, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Sterilizing" teaches a method of sterilization by the use of superheated steam, in a closed chamber which is heated to a desired temperature by the introduction of the superheated steam at comparatively low pressure. The sterilization would take place in a dry atmosphere in order to maintain the temperature within the chamber above the point of steam condensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,388 issued to John A. Boyd, entitled "Refuse Treatment Apparatus" teaches the treatment of refuse by directing the non-pulverized refuse material into a furnace. A steam supply is introduced into the inlet end of the drum to admix with the refuse material being fed thereinto. The non-pulverized refuse material emerging from the outlet end of the drum would then pass through a series of treatment steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,710 issued to J. F. Gschwind entitled "Autoclave and the Like" would teach the use of an arrangement of direct and indirect heat sources in autoclaves to assure a quick heating up and a minimum of the heat and condensate losses. The invention would further prevent the loss of any heating fluids during the curing period inasmuch as there is no need for additional heating.